Sólo una noche
by Shennya
Summary: Modern AU. Un día, al restaurante donde trabaja Bilbo, llega un hombre llamado Thorin al que se siente irresistiblemente atraído, sin embargo, Bilbo trata de resistirse a esa atracción ya que no desea ser lastimado como la última vez que le entregó su corazón a alguien.


**Petición por vampygurl402:_ Baggienshield romance m oneshot: Modern AU where Bilbo is a waiter at a restaurant (he can own it if you want) and Thorin comes to eat whenever Bilbo is working. They flirt but they don't ask each other out for whatever reason._**

**Sólo una noche**

Bilbo tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta que su amigo miraba fijamente hacia un nuevo cliente que había entrado en el restaurante. Y, cuando se giró para seguir la mirada de Marius, se arrepintió seriamente de haberlo hecho. Su cuerpo se estremeció en el momento en que sus ojos recorrieron al hombre de pies a cabeza. Tenía el cabello largo e increíblemente oscuro, además se podían ver los músculos de sus brazos y espalda marcados debajo de su chaqueta negra. Y, cuando creía que podría desviar la mirada y no volver a pensar en ese hombre, él giró su cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Bilbo se ruborizó violetamente y sintió como si estuviera atrapado por aquellos fascinantes ojos azules.

—Ya que parece que le gustaste, entonces será mejor que lo atiendas tú —murmuró Marius en su oído.

Bilbo se estremeció.

—¡No! Mejor ve tú… —se escuchó decir, nervioso. Por supuesto que quería acercarse a él, pero la perspectiva de que su atracción aumentara lo tenía aterrado. No había tenido una buena experiencia con su último novio y no quería que las cosas se repitieran.

—No todos son como él, Bilbo —comentó Marius, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Después de convencerse de que sería inútil hacer que Marius se acercara a aquella mesa, Bilbo, tras un profundo suspiro, se acercó a aquel fascinante hombre.

—Me llamo Bilbo y yo voy a atenderte esta noche —dijo él, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. Con cierto nerviosismo, le dio el menú.

—Yo soy Thorin —dijo él, tomando una de sus manos. Su pulgar comenzó a dibujar círculos en la piel de su muñeca—. ¿Tú me darás todo lo que yo desee?

Bilbo sintió que una extraña calidez le recorría la piel. No pudo evitar mirar los labios de Thorin.

—Sí, mientras esté en el menú —se las arregló para contestar. Trató de alejarse, pero Thorin no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

—¿Y si lo que yo quiero no está en el menú? —Insistió Thorin, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Bilbo se ruborizó. No pudo evitar imaginárselo desnudo, sobre él. Trató de concentrarse; nunca le había pasado algo así, no se podía desear tanto a alguien a quien apenas conocía.

—Me temo que no —contestó, logrando dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Es una lástima.

Thorin le pidió espagueti y vino tinto, Bilbo se alegró de tener un pretexto para alejarse de él. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad —dijo Marius, detrás de él. Había aparecido tan repentinamente que casi provoca que Bilbo tire todo lo que llevaba en la bandeja.

—No sé de qué estás hablando…

—¡Por favor! Si se nota que él desea meterse en tu cama y tú en la de él.

Bilbo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—Porque seguramente Thorin quiere algo de una noche.

—¿Y?

—Y yo no quiero algo así —dijo Bilbo—. No me gusta que me usen.

Marius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero él no te estaría usando porque tú ya sabes lo que quiere. No te está engañando. No todos son como tu ex, Bilbo.

Bilbo hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada.

—No tiene nada de malo divertirse de vez en cuando. Y sin compromiso. Además, eso no te hará daño, porque tú no lo quieres.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Bilbo— Sería una locura quererlo, apenas lo acabo de conocer.

Sin embargo, su amigo no había logrado convencerlo. Por alguna razón, tenía un gran temor a acercarse más a Thorin. Despertaba un deseo en él que no había sentido antes y, para ser sincero, no quería permitir que aquella atracción aumentara.

Pero la noche parecía estar contra él, porque Thorin se quedó ahí mucho tiempo, casi hasta que el restaurante estaba por cerrar. Bilbo, nervioso, se acercó a él para llevarle la cuenta y cometió el error de preguntarle si deseaba algo más.

—Sí —dijo Thorin antes de tomar el rostro de Bilbo con sus manos e inclinarlo hacia él. Sin que Bilbo pudiera evitarlo, lo besó apasionadamente. Y lo peor de todo era que, durante unos instantes, Bilbo le correspondió. Sin embargo, cuando recordó que no estaban solos, logró reaccionar y hacerse para atrás.

Thorin se pasó la lengua por los labios. Bilbo sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

Afortunadamente, él no tardó mucho en irse y aunque Bilbo pensaba que eso era lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido, no podía evitar arrepentirse de no ceder a sus deseos. Y ahora, todo en lo que podía pensar era que probablemente no volvería a verlo.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad —se burló Marius—. Ahora vivirás arrepentido.

Bilbo frunció el ceño.

—No estoy arrepentido.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los días tuvo que aceptar que sí lo estaba. Y justo cuando se dijo que tendría que aceptar que no volvería a verlo, ocurrió algo extraño en el restaurante.

—¡Mira, Bilbo! Hoy es nuestro día de suerte, dos hombres guapos han entrado —dijo Marius.

Bilbo tuvo que admitir que en verdad eran bastante atractivos, sin embargo, después de haber conocido a Thorin, difícilmente podía encontrar a alguien que le pareciera tan apuesto como él. Sin embargo, había algo en ellos que le recordaba a Thorin.

O quizás ya estaba enloqueciendo.

Ambos tenían el cabello largo, sólo que uno de ellos lo tenía rubio y tenía una barba con dos trenzas, mientras que el otro apenas tenía una sombra oscura alrededor de su boca.

Bilbo, tras un suspiro, tomó dos menús y se acercó a ellos.

—Me llamo Bilbo y yo voy a…

Pero uno de ellos, el que tenía el cabello más oscuro, se levantó rápidamente tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—¡Así que tú eres Bilbo! —exclamó, inclinándose para verlo mejor— ¡Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte!

Bilbo se ruborizó, aquello comenzaba a hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—Kili, lo estás asustando. No creo que a nuestro tío le agrade esto.

—¡Tonterías, Fili! Él tiene la culpa por mencionarlo tanto. Es normal que nosotros sintamos curiosidad acerca de su… de Bilbo.

—Disculpen, pero no quisiera…

Kili sonrió y acercó su rostro al de él. Bilbo no pudo seguir hablando.

—Ahora entiendo por qué le gustas tanto, pero… ¿Fili, no crees que es muy joven para nuestro tío?

Fili frunció el ceño.

—Kili, ya basta.

—Pero si apenas tiene la edad adecuada para mí —se rió Kili, ignorando al otro— ¿No crees, pequeño?

Bilbo trató de retroceder, pero Kili no se lo permitió. Acarició su cabello.

—Kili, él te va a matar.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Además yo… ¡Auch!

Sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta, Thorin se había acercado a ellos y había tomado a Kili de la oreja. Inmediatamente, él soltó a Bilbo y se hizo hacia atrás.

—Ya dejen de molestarlo —gruñó Thorin.

—Sólo queríamos conocerlo, Tío —dijo Fili.

—Además no lo estábamos molestando —replicó Kili, sobándose la oreja.

Thorin lo ignoró y se acercó a Bilbo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, acariciando uno de sus hombros.

Bilbo se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Parecía que la cercanía de Thorin le afectaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—Sí —respondió Bilbo. Después dirigió su vista a Fili y Kili— ¿Son tus sobrinos?

—Desgraciadamente —respondió Thorin.

—Nos ama, a pesar de todo —dijo Kili, guiñándole un ojo a Bilbo—. No puede evitarlo.

Thorin gruñó y Bilbo no pudo evitar reírse.

—Creo que lo mejor será irnos, hermano —dijo Fili, tirando de la camisa de Kili.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!

—No importa, ya nos vamos.

Y Fili arrastró a su hermano fuera del restaurante. Era un poco extraño, pero a Bilbo le habían agradado, a pesar de que al principio se había sentido incómodo con su presencia.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Thorin, tomándolo de la mano.

Bilbo levantó la cabeza para verlo y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por sus ojos azules.

—¿Sobre qué?

Thorin sonrió y lo llevó fuera del restaurante, a la calle de atrás. Bilbo se sintió un poco nervioso cuando descubrió que estaban solos.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti —dijo Thorin, acariciando su rostro.

Bilbo sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente debajo de su pecho.

—Yo tampoco.

Thorin sonrió y acarició sus labios con su pulgar.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo antes de besarlo. Bilbo rodeó el cuello de Thorin con sus brazos. Y Thorin lo apoyó en la pared.

—Thorin —soltó Bilbo, al sentir que las manos de él se deslizaban debajo de su camisa. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando los dedos de Thorin encontraron uno de sus pezones y comenzaron a acariciarlo.

—Bilbo, eres tan hermoso —dijo Thorin, comenzando a besar el cuello de Bilbo.

—Thorin, espera, aquí no…

—Tienes razón —dijo, respirando con dificultad y alejándose de él—. En la noche vendré por ti.

Y se fue, sin permitirle protestar o aceptar.

El resto de la tarde Bilbo no pudo concentrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en Thorin. Y es que, aunque estuviera perfectamente seguro de que aquello era lo que quería hacer, una parte de él no podía evitar sentir que Thorin sólo lo iba a usar. Pero no era así, trataba de convencerse. Ya que sólo sentía atracción física por él y no importaba si después de aquella noche no volvían a verse.

Sin embargo, Bilbo olvidó todas sus dudas cuando lo volvió a ver y Thorin lo llevó a su departamento en su auto negro.

Bilbo no pensó que Thorin fuera tan rico hasta que se dio cuenta que en su sala había una extraordinaria colección de armas antiguas. Sin embargo, no pudo verlas detenidamente ya que Thorin no se contuvo por mucho tiempo y comenzó a besarlo.

Bilbo permitió que él lo condujera hasta su habitación y ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando se dio cuenta que Thorin comenzaba a quitarle la ropa.

—Bilbo, desde el primer momento en que te vi quise hacerte esto —dijo Thorin recostando a Bilbo en la cama. Thorin se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y se recostó sobre él. Comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Bilbo soltara un gemido de placer.

—¡Thorin! —gritó Bilbo, al sentir que la erección de él entraba profundamente. Su cuerpo se arqueó en respuesta. Y, desesperado, buscó los labios de Thorin para besarlo mientras sentía que comenzaban las embestidas.

Bilbo encajó sus dedos en la piel de Thorin y dejó escapar varios gemidos de placer. Thorin comenzó a morderle el hombro y sus embestidas se hicieron más urgentes.

—Sigue gimiendo para mí, Bilbo, por favor —jadeó Thorin.

Bilbo se arqueó una vez más y se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza, mientras gemía el nombre de Thorin una y otra vez. Sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Thorin y sintió que él lo besaba cuando llegaron al clímax juntos.

Thorin lamió su cuello y se quedó dormido en poco tiempo, junto a él. Bilbo, a pesar de que quiso evitarlo, no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, al parecer, se sentía demasiado cómodo junto a él.

Sin embargo, despertó pronto y decidió que era momento de irse. Se giró un poco y pudo ver el rostro de Thorin, completamente tranquilo. Con mucho cuidado, para evitar despertarlo, comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Su corazón se sacudió y supo que tenía que irse inmediatamente. No podía permitirse querer a Thorin porque todo había terminado, aquello sólo había durado una noche. Pero, aún así, una parte de él quería quedarse.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y trató de quitarse el brazo de Thorin de encima, sin embargo, el movimiento debió despertarlo, porque sus brazos se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a su cuerpo y lo acercaron a él. Bilbo sintió el delicioso roce del cuerpo de Thorin en su espalda.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Thorin.

—A mi casa.

—¿No vas a desayunar conmigo? —le preguntó Thorin, antes de besar su espalda— Te juro que no cocino tan mal.

Bilbo se rió.

—Estoy seguro que…

—Además —lo interrumpió Thorin—, no he terminado contigo aún.

Los dedos de Thorin bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Sin previo aviso, Thorin introdujo uno y después otro dedo en su ano. Bilbo se arqueó y soltó una exclamación de placer.

—¿Ibas a dejarme sin darme tu teléfono o tu dirección? ¿Es que prefieres que te siga buscando en el restaurante?

Bilbo se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse mientras Thorin movía sus dedos dentro de él.

—No… es que… yo pesé que no volveríamos a vernos ¡Ahhh!

Pero Thorin sacó sus dedos de su interior y lo hizo girarse para verlo directamente a los ojos. Por alguna razón, lucía molesto.

—¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti, placer de una noche? —preguntó, enojado.

—¡No! ¡No! —exclamó Bilbo, dándole un beso en los labios— Pero yo pensé… que eso era lo que tú querías.

Thorin pareció relajarse. Volvió a sonreír y acercó a Bilbo a su cuerpo.

—No, no es eso lo que yo quiero —dijo, besando su cuello nuevamente—. Debo estar loco, pero quiero estar contigo mucho, mucho tiempo. Es como si ya te hubiera conocido…

—… en otra vida —completó Bilbo por él.

—Quédate conmigo —le dijo Thorin.

—Siempre.


End file.
